Problem: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{k + 10}{3k - 2} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 2$ $ k + 10 = \dfrac{3k - 2}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ 7(k + 10) = 3k - 2 $ $7k + 70 = 3k - 2$ $4k + 70 = -2$ $4k = -72$ $k = -\dfrac{72}{4}$ Simplify. $k = -18$